


Dances, Double Crosses, and Danger (or Just Another Night at the Winter Palace)

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Series: A Little Bit [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Light Bondage, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, The Winter Palace, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition saved Empress Celene's life and helped settle the Orlesian Civil War in the process.<br/>Now it was time for the after-party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally A Beat to Dance to

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to break this one up into chapters. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they dealt with the assassins that evening, he promised her a dance. He just needed some music with a beat.

She stood on the balcony alone. The night breeze gently whipping tendrils of her hair around her face. The Orlesian Empire had seen Empress Celene's assassination prevented, the usurper’s sister arrested, and the usurper executed. The Inquisition did it all to deal Corypheus a blow and gain a powerful ally.

While Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne made sure she was more than prepared to play the Game this evening, Alcina had had enough of it for one night. The Carta’s politics were much more straightforward- your opponent wanted you to see the knife was coming from them. She almost longed for the brute force of the Carta after dealing with all the backstabbing tonight.

She took a deep breath and released the tension she’d been holding all night. Her arrival at the palace was met with shock which was quickly replaced with abhorrence. How could a dwarf speak for Andraste? Dwarves don’t even believe in her; they believe in some stone or something. For all their Game playing, they did very little to hide their disdain for her.

How the ladies enjoyed playing this Game so much baffled her a little. On one hand, she had to admit she found it mildly exhilarating getting swept up in the intrigue. On the other hand though, it was exhausting having to put on airs all night. By the end of the evening, many tunes had changed about the dwarf Herald of Andraste. She couldn't keep nobles out of her face or deflect enough invitations for visits to Josephine.

Alcina grabbed the banister and leaned down to stretch her back when she heard footsteps approaching. Hoping to the Ancestors it wasn't another noble coming to garner favor with the Inquisition or she might have pulled a throwing knife out of her boot, she was relieved when she heard a most welcomed voice instead.

“They ran out of that cheese dip. Asked for more and they gave me this _look_. The assholes.”

She rose and smiled as he walked up to the banister beside her. “That cheese dip with the peppers in it? That stuff was so yummy with the roasted druffalo,” as she fondly remembered her meal.

“Yeah that’s the stuff. Maybe the Inquisitor would get a different answer from the staff than the huge ox man.” “Please tell me there are still spiced nuts out there? If there aren't, I may have to storm the kitchen.” Bull chuckled, “No, those are still out there. I might have started an invasion already if those were gone.” They both laughed at the thought of them getting violent over food.

“How ya doing?” She sighed and closed the gap between them, “It’s been a long day.” He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“At least we got to the end of it alive. That’s more than some can say. Cullen’s giving orders now. We're just about good here.” His fingers grazed her lower back as he backed away from the balcony, “Come on. The music’s finally got enough of a beat to dance to.”

With a huge grin on her face, “I'd love to. Let’s see how those feet do on the dance floor.” “Good. They're out of food. And you haven't seen the waltz until you've seen me dance it. You just worry about keeping up.” Alcina laughed, “In case you hadn't noticed, I swept a certain Grand Duchess off her feet tonight.” Bull grabbed her hand and snickered, “Yeah, swept her right off to a cell. Let’s hit the floor.”

The ambiance of the evening had definitely taken a turn for the better now that all the pressing schemes had been handled. The spirits were flowing, music was playing, and people were loosening up. Alcina was starting to notice some of the more salacious behavior she’d gossiped about with the ladies before. There were drunken duels being demanded and people being led off to dark, quiet spaces in the palace for wanton acts no doubt. Apparently they weren't stuffy nobles all the time. “I'll meet you on the floor. Let me debrief with Cullen.” Bull nodded and headed downstairs.

Alcina walked around the grand ballroom until she found Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine on a balcony. Leliana, Josephine, and Josephine's sister Yvette were chatting in a corner, while Cullen was speaking with one of the soldiers. He noticed Alcina had walked out and dismissed the soldier so he could speak with her. “Inquisitor. We've found all the chevaliers Gaspard snuck into the palace. Celene would like to deal with them if that’s okay with you. The mercenary captain you saved had quite a bit of info on some other dealings with Gaspard that may prove useful despite his execution. The elven servant you sent to me has provided Leliana with some interesting facts about our dear Ambassador as well.”

“Sounds like you have everything under control then, Commander. Relax a little; we are at a ball after all. I’m sure some noble would love to glide around the dance floor with you.” Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh Maker. A leap to the ground beneath this balcony would be more pleasant than the harassment of another noble right now. I've been prodded and pinched enough tonight to last one lifetime. I'll be out here for the rest of the evening should you have need for me, if you don't mind.” She chuckled and slapped poor exasperated Cullen on the arm as she headed inside to find Bull.

The music had grown livelier than when she first came in off the balcony with Bull. The dance floor was filling with twirling bodies. Midway during her descent down the stairs, she spotted Bull off in a corner entertaining some servant girls. Three of them were hanging onto him, clearly enamored with the Qunari. The man did have an undeniable if not smug charm about him. Alcina smiled and began to make her way onto the floor.

She was barely a few steps away from the stairs when someone grabbed her hand. A noble from Lydes whose name she couldn't remember was vying for her attention. “Inquisitor. After saving the Empire tonight, surely you could appease me with a dance?” She bowed slightly, “Certainly your grace. Please pardon my clumsiness if I step on your feet.” The man laughed, “You seemed to twirl Florianne around the floor with the grace of a seasoned bard. I’m quite sure it is I who will have trouble keeping up with you.” They laughed and set off to claim a piece of free space on the floor.

“Tonight was an event that will be talked about for many ages here in Orlais.” Alcina smiled, “Surely the fashion will be discussed more than my actions here.” He spun her around, “Inquisitor, you are quite modest for a woman who singlehandedly saved the Empire and ended a civil war. It’s quite refreshing in the wake of the usual pomposity here in court. If you would be so inclined, I'd like to extend an invitation to the Inquisition to visit Lydes now that our succession issue has been ironed out. It’s quite lovely this time of year.” As he dipped her, “I'd be foolish not to accept your invitation your grace.” When he brought her back up, Bull was standing behind him. He tapped him on the shoulder, “May I cut in?” The noble barely looked at Bull before he retorted, “Be gone Qunari. Who let you on the dance floor?” Alcina let go of the noble’s hands. “He’s with me,” as she moved to Bull’s side. The noble, clearly taken aback and visibly regretting his choice of words, “Inquisitor! I had no idea. Please forgive my ignorance; I didn't know he was...” Bull was already leading her to another spot on the floor before the man could finish his statement.

“This is the kind of crap I've been dealing with all night. Most of them ignored me, which I appreciated. But the shit like that made my blood boil. Be glad I'm not wearing some noble’s skull as a mask right now.” Alcina giggled, “If you'd made me one too I would have forgiven you.” Bull grinned and pulled her in close as the music started up again. They began to sway gracefully in a circle and the crowd seemed to part to watch the dwarf Inquisitor dance with a Qunari. Many had no idea he was with the Inquisition and not some hired goon to be ignored as they assumed that night around the palace. She was enthralled by the nimbleness he exhibited on the dance floor. One would expect a man of his size and stature to be ungainly while dancing. Nothing could be further from the truth though. He spun and twirled her around effortlessly. It was almost as if Bull was floating on air, moving like a man half his size. Alcina had to concede he was an excellent dancer.

The two of them hadn't immediately noticed while they danced but a hush had washed over the crowd on the floor. He held her close and took a deep breath. Elderflowers, violets, vanilla, and musk flooded his nose. Her perfume made him stir a little, an enchanting bouquet of some of their favorite scents. Bull looked in her emerald-gray eyes as he dipped her back and smiled. She seemed happier than ever despite everything that unfolded that night and her contentment pleased him to no end.

When he pulled her back up, “It’s a bit quiet in here. Let’s give the nobles something to gossip about.” Alcina looked up and noticed the impish gleam in his eye, “You elicit a few gasps from them and you have a deal.” Bull grinned sheepishly, “You got it Boss.”

The music began winding down and the two of them prepared to finish up. As they spun around then dipped for the last time, he leaned in and kissed Alcina ardently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that they were in the middle of a dance floor surrounded by nobles. As expected, the crowd on the floor with them audibly gasped in shock. The two of them were immersed in their kiss for what seemed like minutes until they heard clapping from the upper promenade. They parted lips, smiled at each other and stood to curtsy and bow. Alcina noticed out of the corner of her eye, it was Leliana and Sera who were clapping. Josie soon joined in with them. After a few seconds, the entire dance floor erupted into applause. Bull and Alcina took their leave and walked hand in hand off the dance floor.


	2. A Little Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd both earned some alone time away from the nobles.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny, tiny bit of fluff and then smut! Yay!  
> Also, my first time writing smut so bear with me.
> 
> UPDATED (01/05/16): Minor wording and grammar edits done.

They walked through the servant quarters to the royal gardens. She leaned back against the water fountain, “I have to admit you are a wonderful dancer.” Bull leaned in close, “I know.” Rolling her eyes, “Be careful not to choke on that smugness.” He lightly grabbed her by the back of her neck and tilted her head up, “I seem to remember a certain someone bragging about sweeping people off their feet.”

She let out a breathy gasp as she looked up at him. He was close enough for her to feel the warmth from his body but just far enough that they weren't touching. She licked her lips. His smile turned into a mischievous grin, “Not a good idea to stay at the palace tonight.” She looked at him a bit puzzled. “Red and Jospehine agreed with me,” he said while releasing her.

With a hand on her hip and a look of mild disbelief, “So you discussed whisking me away with my Inner Circle?” Bull laughed, “We discussed enough that they were fine with me taking you away from here. Red is sending a scout or two to follow. Between them and a few of the Chargers, we'll be fine.” Alcina nodded in agreement and grabbed his hand, “Please lead the way.”

Two horses were waiting for them when they reached the gate at the garden perimeter. One of the scouts Bull mentioned, Kavera, was already there with Dalish. “Way appears to be clear. We'll follow a bit behind Chief,” Dalish said as she strapped her ‘bow’ on her back. “It’s a short ride away from here. Maybe an hour. Close to a lake up north,” as he settled on his horse. They rode until they reached a little cottage set amongst the trees some distance from a small lake.

Krem, Rocky, and a scout named Yerel were already there in a little camp they'd set up near the cottage. “Chief! How nice of you to cover your pillowy man bosom for the nobles,” Krem said as he approached Bull and Alcina. Bull hissed at him and grabbed the reins of her horse to tie it to a tree. Alcina spoke to everyone before walking towards the cottage. Dalish and the other scout were riding up just as Bull was talking to Krem. Kavera and Dalish tied up their horses and joined Yerel and Rocky at the fire pit.

“Krem, don’t forget.” Bull’s parting words as he started towards the cottage where Alcina was seated on the steps waiting. “Yes Mother, I know! Good night Boss,” Krem yelled and threw up his hand. Alcina could see the five of them were already enjoying some ale by the time Bull reached the cottage. She grabbed his extended hand and they walked into the home.

She looked around the home a bit. As she walked back into the living area, Bull was tending to the fire. Knowing she would ask, “Josephine knows the couple who lives her. They were happy to allow the Inquisitor to stay in their home for the night while they reveled in a fancy night out on the town, courtesy of the Inquisition.” She settled on the couch. He stoked the fire a little more then joined her. Reaching behind the couch, he grabbed a glass and handed it to her. She sipped and instantly recognized it; it was the West Hill Brandy she tried some weeks back. She never got around to telling him how much she had enjoyed it that night but the man always studied her so it's no surprise that he knew. She turned towards the fire and leaned back against his chest.

With only the fire crackling and occasional sips of brandy to be heard, they relaxed in shared quietude for a while. Finally, he broke the hush.

“Kadan. Listen and don’t speak.” He waited for her to nod before continuing. “I hadn't planned for this.” Alcina swallowed hard, unsure where he was going with this conversation.

The whole concept of whatever this was was new and frankly a little bit startling to him. He was unable to say anything else at that moment, afraid that he'd flub it up spectacularly, so he just squeezed her hand. She sat there for a few seconds then quipped, “Hey nug licker, you going soft on me?” He took her glass and made her face him, “Nug licker?” She stuck her tongue out and they shared a laugh. Leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were telling me you’re smitten.” He just shook his head then kissed her. They kissed deeply, tapping into a hunger for each other that’d been simmering all evening. They could hardly catch their breath when they finally let each other go. With a carnal look in his eye, he instructed her to get to the bedroom.

There was a fire going and candles lit when she walked in. The room was awash in a soft golden glow. He entered, sat a small bag on the table next to the huge chair by the fireplace and took a seat. Alcina stood at the end of the four poster bed, not sure what to do next. Bull sat there looking at her with a slight grin on his face. She started to fidget waiting for him to respond. He opened the bag and pulled out some rope and a blindfold. A kittenish grin grew across her lips. She could feel the wetness begin to flow at the thought of what he had planned for them. Finally she heard, “Undress and come here.”

Alcina made her way out of the formal attire from the evening and was quickly down to her smallclothes. She walked over and rested between his legs. Looking up at him, she teasingly nibbled on her bottom lip. “You look so beautiful,” as he leaned in and kissed her. Gently at first until they found themselves swept up in a fiery passion. He freed her breasts from her breastband and pulled her up to straddle him. He massaged her breasts gently as their tongues moved eagerly over their lips and necks. She mewled softly as he rolled her hard nipple between his thumb and finger, prepping it for the pinch that was coming. When he finally pinched it, he swallowed her accompanying yelp with another kiss. Distracting her from the pain, his kiss became soft again so he could do the same to her other breast. Another pinch followed by another swallowed yelp, he moved down to take her breast into his mouth. He sucked at her throbbing nipples then licked the pain away. The melody of her moans was starting to whip him into a fury. He released her nipples and grabbed her face for another kiss. This time, the kiss was more frenzied. They sucked and bit on each other’s lips, threatening to leave them swollen and purple. Neither one of them could tell where one person started nor did the other end.

Bull worked his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back with a firm yank. She groaned with pleasure as he tightened his grip, exposing the soft flesh of her neck to him. He growled in a low pitch as he started kissing and licking down her neck to her shoulders. He bit her shoulder, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a bruise, and then slowly slid his tongue over the spot. A needy sound came out of her throat; her nerves tingled in confusion from the conflicting signals, unsure of which sensations to obey. His tongue trailed along the curve of her shoulder and across her collarbone. When he reached the area between her collarbone and the base of her neck, he sucked firmly. It was a sensitive spot for her and in response her back arched exaggeratingly towards him.

The fingertips of his free hand began to lightly skim the length of her back, eliciting low squeals of delight, as her spine tingled from his touch. He reached the crest of her ass and his fingers idled there for a second before he started tracing her curves from top to bottom. She could feel the pressure begin to build throughout her body. The need for release would be approaching soon. All he'd done was touch her and she was like putty in his hands.

He made his way around her hip until he reached her upper thigh. His fingers traveled down her thigh and back up until they reached the band of her smalls. Slipping his index finger inside the band, he slowly moved from her hip to her navel. He paused and lingered in the heat radiating from her. Her warmth in his lap only made the bulge in his pants fight even more to free itself from its fabric prison. He removed his finger and cupped her mound through her smalls. She started grinding against his hand, longing for more attention. He snickered a little at her efforts, “Greedy, greedy.”

She pouted because he was moving so painstakingly slow. Her smalls were soaked through and he knew it yet continued to take his time. He laughed into her neck as he kissed it. “Patience, Kadan.” She was hardly known as a patient woman, even less so when she was so aroused by him. Just as she sighed a little in frustration, he smacked her thigh bringing her right back to the edge. She moaned, “Bull, please stop teasing me.” He released her enough to face him but kept an easy grip on her hair, “Teasing huh?” She nodded slightly and bit his bottom lip. He let go of her hair and grabbed the blindfold off the table. She closed her eyes as he wrapped and tied the silky material around her head. Wrapping his arms around her, he moved them to the bed. She took the few seconds to kiss and nuzzle his neck while she could.

Bull sat her on the bed but didn't join her yet. As he undressed and finally freed himself from the torture of his clothes, they discussed the rules like they usually did beforehand.

“Safe word?”

“Katoh.”

“You use it and we'll stop immediately.”

“Understood.”

Satisfied that they were on the same page, “Now on your knees. Hands behind your back.” She turned around on the bed as he requested. Her wrists, elbows, breasts, and torso were all bound by rope once he finished. He checked the knots for tightness and made sure her skin was okay.

“Learned some new tricks I see?” He grabbed her by the hair and in a low voice by her ear, “Quiet.” His tone was firm yet sensual. As he grazed his fingers across her tied breasts, she let out a soft whimper. Her swollen lips begged to be taken into his mouth and he obliged her.

He bent her over onto some pillows, taking care to make sure she was fully supported, before he slowly pulled her smalls off. Low moans began to pierce the air as he started massaging her body. His rough hands in contrast to her soft skin made her skin prickle with each stroke. Her muscles loosened as he kneaded them into submission. She could barely steady her breath as her body yearned for him.

The sound of a cork popping signaled that she was steps closer to getting what she wanted more than anything in that moment. Two thick, oily fingers began to trace her lips, preparing her for what was to come. Those fingers circled her entrance but never penetrated, instead unrelentingly teasing her. She squirmed as the pressure was building.

He parted her lips slightly to get a better view of her. A gentle pinch to a nerve filled bud sent a rush of warmth all over her body. He rubbed her bud slowly at first before settling into a steady pace. Not too gentle, not too rough, never wanting to remove her from that pleasurable state. She bucked her hips towards him wanting more, her arousal getting the better of her. She would get what she wanted in due time, when he was ready for her to have it.

His fingertips lingered at her entrance again, still no hint of penetration. Her body was calling out for him. He finally complied with her cries of pleasure and entered her. She moaned loudly, happy to be filled with him at last. He curled and twisted his finger, her wetness gushed more and more with each thrust. She tightened up to signal she was quickly reaching the peak. She pleaded with him, knowing the pressure would soon become unbearable. Still thrusting, he leaned over and whispered to her not yet. An affirmative nod was all she could muster; her moaning swallowed her voice again.

He stopped to add a second finger to the fun. He eased both fingers in as far as they'd go and paused, letting her adjust. She then groaned a little at the lack of movement and murmured under her breath, “Is something wrong?” He plunged them in and out of her at a leisurely pace for a few seconds before pulling them out just slightly. His fingertips curled down towards a pleasurable little spot inside of her that would make her amenable to him and applied firm pressure. His thumb was now pressed at the crease of her lips, firmly resting against her bud. As she moaned while her body stiffened once he found the spot, he let out a wicked little laugh. She could come undone just from this little spot beneath his fingertips but he would continue to deny her for now.

His other hand began to rub her ass softly, lulling her into calmness. From one cheek to the other, he rubbed gently before eventually drawing his hand back with no warning and smacking it firmly. He began alternating firm slaps on each cheek with increasing intensity each time. Her ass was painted red with his handprints and stinging in pain. Panting became moans and cries with each pop of his hand. Her body was trembling beneath his hand; pain and pleasure dancing around each other. When he was sufficiently satisfied, he stopped and admired her for a second. He constantly looked for new limits to push her to; never more than she could handle but she was always up for it. It was the way they played and they both enjoyed it.

Her fluid mixed with the oil was all over his fingers and palm and had began dripping down her legs when he finally stopped smacking her. Her muscles had clamped around him so tightly, he couldn't remove them even if he wanted to. He rewarded her cheeks with gentle, soothing caresses and light kisses for being a good girl through it all.  “Red looks good on you, Kadan.” Despite the pain still being very present, she purred a little knowing that she'd pleased him with her performance.

As her tenseness waned, he began to quickly thrust his fingers into her again. Between the pressure he'd applied to her spot, the thrusting and the nerves still firing off in her cheeks, she was now delirious with ecstasy. She wanted to come, needed to come and was hoping he'd grant her sweet release.

Gathering her breath as best she could, she appealed to him again, “Bull please, let me come.”

In a wicked little tone, “Let me think about it a little longer.”

“Bull please. I can't hold it any longer. Please I'm begging. May I come?”

He loved it when she begged him and could no longer deny her. She finally received the answer she'd been waiting for and promptly let go of everything. Waves of pleasure washed over her from head to toe. Her muscles exhausted from the sudden expulsion of energy, she was unable to stay on her knees and collapsed down onto the stack of pillows beneath her.

Light kisses trailed up her thighs, ass, hips, back, and shoulders before he grabbed the rope on her back and raised her up a little so their lips could meet. As their kiss intensified, his excitement grew along with his need to be inside of her. He laid her back down and stood upright to help her back to her knees. He drizzled himself with a little oil and slowly began to enter her once more. Easing in carefully, he took his cues from her. Once she starts purring, he knows he’s okay to continue. He grabs her hips and begins to thrust, slowly at first before finding a good pace.

Each thrust threatened to bring him to climax so he channeled his energy into focusing on her. He never allowed himself to peak before she reaches her climax. She must be appeased first. They move in tandem, the desire between them starting to consume them both. She begins to tighten around him, pressure building again. Her increasing tension is his signal to hasten his pace. He moves a little faster, digging his fingertips into hips, trying to send her over the edge so he can follow. One perfectly timed firm slap to her ass sends a jolt through her body and pushes her over the brink. Overwhelming ecstasy floods her as she moans his name and begins to spasm. Satisfied that she’s taken care of, he can finally join her. A few quick pumps later and his husky growl filled the air as he surrenders to his own yearning. They collapse onto the bed in bliss.

The air in the room is heavy with their scent. They lay there for a few minutes to gather their breath. Their appetites for each other had been satiated for the night. After removing the rope and blindfold, he massages her arms and back, making sure he works out any aches. He pays her lower body extra attention as he caresses her ass and thighs lightly, careful not to press too hard on the developing bruises. Her skin is still hot to the touch but she reassures him she'll be fine. Before he leaves the room, he tosses her a small health potion to drink; he doesn't want her to still feel any ill effects in the morning. He rejoins her with a hot water filled basin and some cloths. He carefully washes her down before attending to himself. Leaving the room once more, he returns with more blankets for her as a chill begins to settle in the room and some refreshments for later. Alcina had made her way to the top of the bed and climbed under the blankets waiting for him. Bull adds more logs to the fire then extinguishes the remaining lit candles before joining her in bed.

His skin is warm and inviting as she slides next to him, putting her head on his chest so she can listen to his heartbeat. He wraps his arm around her and holds her tight. She put her arm across him and rubs her hand along some scars on his chest like she usually did when she was sleepy.

Before her sleepiness took over she looked up at him, “Bull?” He turned his head to look at her, “Yeah Kadan.”

She reached back and squeezed his hand that was resting behind her thigh. Bull softly laughed, “You going soft on me?” She giggled and kissed his chest.

Unable to fight it any longer, she quickly fell asleep. As he laid there listening to her sleep, he caressed her back and thought to himself maybe a little soft isn't so bad after all.


End file.
